


[ChanBaek] Alone.

by Sammyboyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Masturbation, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyboyyy/pseuds/Sammyboyyy
Summary: Chanyeol's back home after a long day at work. Sitting on his bed, he yawns exhaustedly, until he remembers something that quite changes his mood.





	[ChanBaek] Alone.

The noise of a loud yawn broke the absolute silence of the room Chanyeol was in.

The tall boy had just came back home after a long day of practice, and as if that wasn't tiring enough, he had to do some work by himself right after, while the others were already free to go. It was not a problem for him, nor it was the first time he had such a busy day; but in that moment, alone in his poorly lit room, the tiredness his body almost refused to surrender to hit him like a sudden gust of wind.

He sighed for the fourth time since he sat on his unmade bed. He looked at the messy sheets lying there, under his weight, and he let a small smile out thinking about how many times an angry - but still adorable - Baekhyun made him promise to keep his room clean and tidy. "I'm sorry Baek", he apologized in his mind, the soft smile still on his tired face.

A sudden, wild thought spread into his brain, when he looked up at the pillow, a thought that made his blood feel hot for a second. Was it two nights ago, or had it been a week already? Since he saw Baekhyun laying on his back under him, and his messy hair on that same pillow? He couldn't remember. For what he felt in that moment, it could have happened minutes before.

He gulped, a bit of redness spreading on his soft cheeks and the feeling of the jeans he was wearing mysteriously shrinking around the crotch area. Already. The black haired boy focused on the bed sheets a couple of seconds more, before bringing his hands on his face hoping to let the burning feeling on it disappear. But he too knew that wasn't how it worked, and while he was laying down on the bed his hands were unzipping those tight blue jeans.

He let out a small moan when his cock was finally free from its prison. Chanyeol took a moment to take in air before closing his eyes; it was still a little embarrassing to think about how needy his boyfriend made him, but it had been only a few weeks since they got together. He was just unused to the feeling of being with Baekhyun. He was his boyfriend. And it wasn't all in his mind anymore.

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, his eyes still closed, and when he was ready he placed his right hand on the hardness in between his legs, covered just by the thin layer of his dark boxers. He started thinking about how the smaller boy touched him the first time they had sex, when it was still a strange, new sensation to him. He tried to move his hand like he did, his palm perfectly fitting the increasing bulge under it, but it wasn't the same thing. And it wasn't just because of the different hand size. Baekhyun's touch was gentle, soft but still there, and his fingertips were able to drive him crazy even before he could even remove the boxers.

The tall one knew he could never make himself feel that way, but aside from the light frustration, a part of him was excited about it. The awareness made him even more needy and turned on. He began caressing the hardness with as much patience as he was able to gather in that very moment. Another small moan escaped his mouth when he touched the tip with his thumb, letting the other fingers press against the annoying fabric. Chanyeol was trying his best not to think about his precious boyfriend.

The image of Baekhyun's sweaty body breaking under his, of his chest completely on display while it was quickly going up and down showing his short breath, the feeling of their skin melting in a single entity, it was all too much. It would had been very difficult to Chanyeol to contain himself with those sinful thoughts in mind, and he would have had to surrender to his hungry, insatiable passion for him. Instead, he took another deep breath or two, laying still on his back, while breaking the barrier of the boxer with his hand.

The cold touch sent shivers all across his fully clothed body. He slightly spread his legs to make the task easier, and in the meantime he was able to rest his hand on his cock, getting more and more used to the cold skin against his hard hot length. It was getting extremely difficult for him not to stroke his cock fast and without any hesitation until he was full and ready to cum.

The sound of a loud gulp in preparation of what was coming next. The boy was eager to start.

He began using his palm, like he did when there were still the boxers separating the skin of his hand from that of his hardness. He slightly opened his eyes breathing calmly through his lips, and he couldn't help but feel the presence of Baekhyun on him, even if he wasn't there. If asked, he would have easily sworn he could smell his boyfriend scent attacking his nostrils. If only he weren't in the middle of masturbating, he would have grinned jokingly saying how he was going insane because of him.

The touch of his fingers was light and he barely felt it, but that was still enough to send chills down his spine. He was sensitive. Too sensitive. He wrapped his fingers around his length, squeezing it not so gently, moaning softly under his breath, letting the hot blood flow down to the veins of his hard cock. He then proceeded to move his hand slowly but precisely, accompanying every movement with a light twist of his wrist.

"Baek...hyun...", Chanyeol's deep voice was already moaning his boyfriend's name under a ragged breath that made his chest move up and down unevenly. Just like his hand, that was now going faster and faster covering all the skin that it could have possibly reached; the precum had already made it to the tip of his cock, when he touched it again softly with his thumb. It all went downhill from that exact moment.

The tall boy had made the mistake to close his eyes, that became so heavy. And all he could see was one person, the same that led him to touch himself to begin with. Short, dark hair, milky white skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, red and purple marks all over his neck and upper chest; and a sweet, sweet expression devoured by never-ending pleasure. The slender fingers that were stroking his cock were nothing compared to the tight walls inside Baekhyun's hole, but Chanyeol could feel them twitching and wrapping all of his length.

Soon, he began to thrust in the empty air, moving his hips as if he was trying to reach that wonderful spot inside the smaller one that made him scream his name. The initial soft and quiet moans that made it out of the boy's throat were now louder, with no silence between them, and even slightly more high-pitched. If someone were to hear him, they could have mistook him for one of the other members. But the thought of getting caught didn't even get to the back of his head. Nothing other than his boyfriend and a pure pleasure was important at the moment.

A stronger thrust. A louder sweet sound from his lips. A few movements of his right wrist. And then, what felt like an explosion took place inside the boy's brain and the last thing he was able to do before both the dizziness and the exhaustion took over his body was squeezing his cock even harder to ride out his long-awaited orgasm.

His body fell completely on the bed with a loud thud. His breath was so irregular that he thought his lungs were about to esplode too. He had the same feeling when he made that last thrust into Baekhyun's hole, cumming. That same feeling of happy exhaustion.

If only he knew someone just outside the room was standing there hearing it all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! How are you? Hope everything's good!  
> Thank you so so much for reading my story! It's actually the first fic I wrote in English! And since it's not my first language, I really hope I didn't mess up too much!  
> I worked really hard on this, and I'll do my best to improve my English skills in the future!  
> For now, thank you again for your attention, I love you guys!!  
> See you soon!!


End file.
